Characters
Here's a list of the main characters that are apart of the gameplay. These are the main characters to give you quests/investigations. These are the characters you interact with the most throughout your gameplay. Anyone else is usually related to that specific location's investigation. (I.E. the Posh-Werewolf character is apart of the Haunted Park's investigation) Adeline Svensson Players first meet Adeline during the Spellbound Pastoral case. "Ah, ﬁnally someone who's alive! My name is Adeline Svensson. I'm a journalist. While on vacation in Italy, I accidentally learned about the mysterious "last" painting by Giovanni di Fiori. I could practically smell success! I found a lost sketch of the masterpiece: an Italian Patio in which the people had been erased from it. And when I found this picturesque place near Naples, hoping to ﬁnd a clue, fog enveloped me and... I ended up here. Wherever "here" is." The player then welcomes her to the City and the case begins. Alex When you reach level 10 and unlock the Archaeological Expedition mini-game, players can meet Alex. "According to Spirit legend; a powerful relic, able to grant any wish, exists in City's dungeons. It's a Magic flue and the way to it will only be shown by five mythical creatures, whose voices are sealed in it. Spirits believe that if the flue doesn't get a new master before midnight, it will disappear for hundreds of years again! The mythical creatures are like coordinates for the Magic flute. If we gather them together, we'll learn the artifacts location. Then I can make my dearest wish. Have you heard about the abandoned mine? People left it after discovering a Gryphon cave inside. I'm sure this is the place we need to go." The player is then asked to search the cave and find the Gryphon as part of the Mythical Creatures collection. Players also encounter him during his case, Alex's Angels in which his story is told. Angela Crowley (Coming Soon) Autumn's Herald Players are introduced to Autumn's Herald during the Autumn's Herald 's case which takes place in the Autumn Valley. "Greetings, residents of the City of Shadows! I'm visiting your City for the first time in order to bring you a fruitful autumn. Honestly, I wasn't ready for the mystical fog or the monster-flooded streets. the latter have certainly added some gray hairs to my pet's tail! Just a moment, I'll catch my breath and get down to business - trees shouldn't languish so long without autumn gold!" Bao Bao is the new caretaker of the Pagoda of Legends as told by a letter from his father. "Strangers, thank you for saving me. My name is Bao and it seems I somehow angered the gods. This morning, instead of one of the Pagoda's relics - the Wind Glove - I found a pile of ashes. The, when I was preparing to light the sacred flame to invoke the ancestral spirits, the Wind Dragon appeared! I was always certain that the legends about the Heavenly Archer who defeated the Dragon were just fiction, but now.... Why are you looking at me like that?" Learn about him when investigating the Mystery of the Pagoda case. Captain Drake You first meet Captain Drake in The Pirates' Riddle where the Nymph tells about the Captain. He later appears in a ghost form once you've located his heart and given it back to him, he becomes himself again which is why he has 2 looks in the case and the game. Captain Drake.png|As a ghost Captain Drake2.png|As himself Note: He appears in a questline in his ghost form but the quests are not part of the case. This could just be leftover from the Pirate's Riddle event. Cardsharp After playing the game for a little bit, you'll come to meet Cardsharp in level 4. He's a collector and encourages you to upgrade your Collector Totem. He gives you a quest to upgrade it to the next level. "Collecting is a passion! It's so exciting to collect various (and preferably valuable) artifacts. I've discovered that the Collector totem can be used to get excellent collection items. The fancier the totem, the rarer the items it gives to you. You don't believe me? Upgrade your totem to the next rank and see for yourself!" You need to complete 10 collections in order to reach the next level. Collector The Collector was a famous inventor in Hidden City, he mentioned a few times in the odd case here and there. The Collector went missing but his place of residence Collector's House is around and it's linked to many cases and quests. In the The Collector's Secret case players put together a mechanical man which hides a letter inside of the body. “I don't know how old you are and where you are from, but if you're reading this letter, then it was meant for you alone! My name is Leonardo. Some time ago I created a machine that made dreams come true. But an unskilled usage of it resulted in a fatal mistake that turned my hometown into the City of Shadows. This machine is still somewhere in the City. You have to find it as it can make any wish come true and answer any question. But be careful! Others are looking for you and will try to stop you no matter what. But don't let that trouble you. You are the Chosen One of the City of Shadows, and the City itself will lead you." Conductor After you explore the Room Of Fate once, the next person you meet in the City is the Conductor! He comes and introduces himself. "Welcome, I am the Conductor. Upon arriving in the City, many people discover new abilities within them. Mine is such that I feel where new arrivals should go. Most appear at the Station, from the fog, dazed and confused, and I suggest which path to take." Players then click "Nice to Meet You" He then gives a quest, which is to explore City Hall and find a music player. There is now a timer. Once you complete the location, you move up a rank; you move to Rank II in City Hall Count Dracula In Jack's realm, the Detective is dressed like Count Dracula and you can investigate this in the Castle Gate case, Halloween Keeper "You're just in time! Welcome to the realm of Jack, the Halloween Spirit! He instructed me to prepare a traditional celebration and help the holiday Steward. The spirits are about to choose them. The Steward's Pendant may appear on any one of you any moment now. You'll see, unforgettable festivities await us!" Detective Detective is the second person you speak to in the game. You are introduced by Juliette who says he's a good friend of hers and could help. "Greetings, I am the Detective; Juliette asked me to help you. I'd be glad to help, but some malicious spirits stole my notepad and I cannot work without it. Please find it for me." Players click on "Good" and enter City Hall. You play the scene and find the notebook. There is no timer for playing the location. After this, you talk a little more to the Detective and give him the photograph. He examines it then sends you to Martha, the city Medium. Doorkeeper The Doorkeeper is apart of the Spring Mystery case and helps Lady grow the Tree of Life. When the sapling blooms, he opens the Spring Gate and lets spring into the world. "I am the Doorkeeper, a humble assistant to Lady and a spring wizard. I'm sure that everything is fine with the tree. Believe me, I'm a real professional and it's not the first time I've cultivated it for the coming of spring. The sapling feels fine in the Lady's caring hands. Another day or two, a week at most, and the Tree of Life will blossom for the joy of all!" To which a player replies, "Spring is already a month late!" Emma Helen Helen lives in the Observatory which was previously covered by the heavy fog, she was in a deep trance when her father left her. "It's so cold.... What.... What happened to me? Who are you? Don't come any closer! What do you mean, my father "left the Observatory?" I was just talking to him. He... he was here right next to me. He was always beside me. I-I don't understand what happened here. What are you talking about? He would never abandon me. I don't believe you. Prove it!" Learn about the story of Helen and her father, the Astronomer in the Stars in the Fog case. Huntress The player meets the Huntress early in the game by Level 5 or 6. "So you're that rook whose friend was dragged by the strange shadows? I'll help you find out what's going on! I am Frau Huntress and my duty is to protect our residents from the monsters. I know everything, or close to everything about the monsters of this City. So if you ever run into any monster trouble, look for me, mein herr!" She is the go-to person for all things Monster related in the City, in fact, she teaches the player all they need to know about fighting Monsters. Icy Icy is a young sorceress and friend's with Santa's nephew, Nicholas. The first encounter with her is in the Christmas School during the Christmas Talent case. "Wait! My name's Icy. I'll explain everything. I hid to escape the magical blizzard that enveloped the other students! All but Nicholas, Santa's nephew. I don't know what happened to him, but I didn't see him in the School during the blizzard. He was the Steward of Christmas and Santa's heir, but we rarely saw him. Recently, Nicholas was boasting that he had found some old diary of Santa's with "sensible instructions for Christmas", but he refused to show it to us. I found a page from it..." Icy is also in the Northern Saga case where the events in the case take place one year after the events during the Christmas Talent case. Inspector When the player reaches level 62, they can unlock Angela's Park and are introduced to the Inspector. "Greetings! My name is Charles, Inspector Charles Dipp. This may sound odd but... could you tell me where I am? The other day I arrived in Cheshire to visit Angela Crowley. Have you heard of her? She's a famous author of detective novels. She told me she was gathering material for a new novel and wanted my advice on some of the mysteries she'd encountered. As soon as I arrived, I heard screams, shooting and pleas for help. Naturally I took out my Browning and rushed towards the gates of her estate to help. But then fog came out from behind the closed gates of the park, engulfing everything...I can't remember anything that followed, just a weird feeling. When the fog was gone I ended up here, right in front of you... Where am I? This is... no longer England, is it?" Isabelle You first see Isabelle when you're doing the Books of the City quest in order to complete the collection. She formally introduces herself later on in the game when working the case Isabelle's Secret, it's then that you find out that she's connected to all of the City's anomalies. "The events described in the novel are very close to the truth...Thank you for your help, I'm going to read the book that you brought me - there are some interesting details about my fight with anomalies. I don't remember this method. So are all these books chronicles or fiction?" On how to complete the collection, see Valerie's section. Jack Jack is a Halloween Spirit and has a few cases that are about him, although he doesn't physically show up until Love Uniting Two Worlds case. Before this, he's just mentioned in previous Halloween themed cases such as, All Hallows' Eve and Halloween Keeper. He is important to Halloween because without him, Halloween doesn't happen. Juliette Juliette is the first person to speak to you upon entering the game. She is one of the many characters you will encounter throughout your game play. "Welcome to this strange place, the City of Shadows. My name is Juliette. You and your friend appeared here in the middle of the street, first him and then you. Dark figures grabbed him and dragged him away...Your friend is in great danger! Do you want to save him?" Players then click on "Sure" and enter the game. She gives you your first quest (Small icon on the left side of the screen) which is to explore City Hall. She asks you to find the other half of the photograph of the one you discovered during your first play to City Hall. There is no timer while you play City Hall. After you find the second half of the photo, you discover it's your friend and she introduces you to the Detective. *By exploring City Hall at this point in the game, you are finding parts of the Conductors Device Collection Lady First real introduction to Lady happens during the Spring Mystery case. She lives in the Mansion and along with the Doorkeeper, they help grow a new Tree of Life. "Oh, my long-awaited guests! My name is Rosemary, but you can call me Lady. I love Easter so much! Usually my home is full of servants, but near the holiday I prepare treats myself. This year, a miracle happened. I received a letter from the Spirits of Nature and was then brought to this Mansion. The spirits handed me a small sapling of a wonderful tree so it could blossom with my help!" Lady Peacock A player meets Lady Peacock during the Secrets of Love investigation, although she might show up in other questlines and investigations before a player gets to this case. But you are properly introduced to her during the Secrets of Love case. "Gentlemen! What do you want? If you're from the Mistress of the Manor, you'd better go. Thank you for the turban but now leave. Not from the Mistress, you say? Here they call me Lady Peacock. But why should I trust you? We have a complex relation with the Mistress of the Manor and they all disappeared after her visit. Bring me my feathered favourites, then we'll talk." Lumcia (Coming Soon) Maiden of Spring (Coming Soon) Martha Martha is the next person you speak to in the city after speaking with the Detective. "Welcome, I'm Martha - a medium, fortune teller and certified graduate of the School for Young Witches. If you need my help, you can find me in the Room Of Fate. Although, I always need rare artifacts for my rituals. Good luck!" You then are prompted to unlock the Room Of Fate. After unlocking it, you are prompted to start a search the location to find an object, Ghostly Essence, which is part of the Scrying Orb collection. There is no timer. Upon completion, you are introduced the Conductor. Master (Coming Soon) Mayor The Mayor of Shadow City shows up in a number of cases and questlines. He formally introduces himself quite later in the game when working on a certain questline. "Greetings! I am Mayor of the City of Shadows. Although I'm only a spirit now, I continue taking care of the City and it's inhabitants. I spend most of my time in City Hall but alas, in its spiritual realm. If you need my help, just find some of my belongings and I will come immediately." Mei (Coming Soon) Mistress of the Manor First meeting with the Mistress when a player unlock the Angel In Love case. "For the first time in years, the fog in the centre of the City has dispersed, showing the beautiful building made from white marble. Gorgeous carvings on walls, elegant stone ornaments of the white doves and rings... a testament of the love and happiness that awaits anyone who enters. But the door was sealed with black ice for many years. You managed to melt the ice and join the hands of the carved man and woman on the door and water carried the crystal inside. This crystal will point to something important and will help you solve the dark mystery of the Hall of Broken Weddings." She known for using dark magic and players learn about her life during her case, Paying for the Past which features the Mistress' Bedroom location. Monk (Coming Soon) Nymph (Coming Soon) Nicholas (Coming Soon) Posh Werewolf (Coming Soon) Professor (Coming Soon) Puppeteer (Coming Soon) Salem (Coming Soon) Snow Queen The Snow Queen and Santa have been enemies for years, every Christmas they face off over her trying to destory Christmas in one way or another. The woman detests Christmas and warthm. She's even gone as far as kidnapping Santa's nephew, Nicholas and Santa himself to prevent Christmas from happening. The Queen's real name is Lumica but because of past events in her life she became hard and cold. Spirit of Spring (Coming Soon) Valerie Players can first meet Valerie early in the game, when they first unlock the "Night" exploration mode. "Oh, hi! I'm Valerie. I was brought to the City of Shadows from an abandoned warehouse where I was trying to find a ghost! It's so amazing! Sometimes I get homesick of course. But this city is such an exciting place. I can't wait to uncover all it's secrets! By the way, this is Eddie, the vegetarian marten. Don't bother trying to stroke him unless you have an apple." Yui (Coming Soon) Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay Category:Characters